A Mirror's Reflection
by Lady Maico
Summary: When one glances into a mirror, one expects to see themselves in a reflection. But what does Zelgadis' reflection reveal? How can Amelia help him see the truth? First Slayers fic, R&R please!


_Alrighty! I decided to give this a try, so we'll see how it turns out! This is my first Slayers Fanfic, so bare with me in case I accidentally mess something up. ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Slayers, just the DVD's._

_A Mirror's Reflection_

* * *

It had been a long, trying day for the Slayers. Lina was especially testy. The money supply had been low as of late (Amelia had been forced to pay for all the food expenses that the sorceress and swordsman piled up, as well as any property damages) and there wasn't a bandit gang for miles.

On top of that, the group had investigated an ancient temple that was said to house strong magical scrolls and secrets. To a certain chimera, this meant a possible cure to his curse.

It turned out to be another dead end, and now Zelgadis was out of leads.

He had been very quiet as the four traveled down the road. They were heading towards a small town nearby. The aspect of sleeping in a nice warm bed was too much to give up for the red-head. Even if they were short on funds, they could at least scrape up enough to pay for two rooms and a small breakfast in the morning.

This didn't help the mysterious sorcerer/swordsman's mood any. He was practically radiating angst. Walking besides him, Amelia decided to try and cheer him up. She hated seeing him look so sad.

"Don't worry Mr. Zelgadis. I'm sure there are other temples around that might have some useful information. After all, with Justice on our sides, we'll be sure to find your cure!"

The man knew that she meant well. However, he was in no condition to deal with an upcoming justice speech, let alone any pep talk.

"Amelia, I appreciate you trying to help, but I do not need you or anyone else to try and bring my hopes up or patronize me."

His words stung, he knew, and instantly, he regretted saying them. The poor princess genuinely looked hurt. Sighing inwardly, the chimera gently took hold of her shoulder, startling her.

"I'm sorry Amelia. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sure we'll find something."

Instantly, her features visibly brightened, and she flashed her friend a warm smile. Zelgadis found himself returning the favor with a small smile of his own.

"It's ok. I know that today's been rough for you, Mr. Zelgadis."

He often wondered how she did it. How she was able to make the world seem better with just a grin or a laugh. Better yet, he wanted to know how she got past his defenses. The emotional walls he mentally placed around him always managed to crumble when she was around. Why?

While the princess comforted the chimera, Lina glanced back at them, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. She was glad the two were close; sooner or later one of them would end up confessing their feeling for one another. However, now was not the time. They were holding up their progress, for she wanted to get to an inn as soon as possible.

Pausing in her steps, the sorcery genius called out to her friends. "Zel! Amelia! Quit fooling around and come on! It's almost nightfall, and I wanna get in town before then!"

It worked. Jolted out of their thoughts, both Zelgadis and Amelia blushed slightly and added a little distance between them. Thus the group continued on.

The Seyruun princess walked along beside him, humming a happy tune.

The shaman snuck a gaze at his little traveling companion, another smile playing on his lips. Somehow, she had done it. He wasn't as upset as he was earlier.

* * *

Finally, they had reached the town. Lina didn't waste any time in picking out an inn, and after haggling with the innkeeper, she managed to get a discount for two rooms.

Smirking, she tossed a key to Zelgadis, who caught it with ease.

"Alright, night boys! Get plenty of rest; we've got another long trip ahead of us!"

Amelia piped up from behind her. "Goodnight Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Gourry."

The two men bid the girls a good night's rest as well, and retired into their room.

It took Gourry no time at all to undress and fall asleep. Shaking his head at his dimwitted friend, Zel set his sword against the nightstand and proceeded to strip himself of his cloak and shoes.

Crawling underneath the cool sheets, a small sigh escaped his lips as he willed himself to follow suit.

Surprisingly, he fell into slumber just as quickly as blonde swordsman.

Fate clearly wasn't smiling on him this nightas a familiar nightmare came upon him again.

* * *

It started out like always.

Zelgadis found himself swiping his sword in the air, cleaving an invisible foe. He was also younger, and human.

"_Strong…I want to be strong! STRONG!"_

He swung again, the blade implanting itself into a fallen log. Panting, he took a small step back, readying himself to yank his sword from the wood.

A clanging sound filled the atmosphere around him. Zel glanced up, only to see his Grandfather/Great-Grandfather standing before him in a menacing way.

"_You wish to be strong, Zelgadis? Help me find the Philosopher's Stone, and I will give you all the power you want"_

He just stood there, unable to move, surprise gathering in him. Inside, his mind was screaming at him to get out of there. _Say No! Come on, say NO! MOVE!_

It was too late. Already Rezo was floating towards him.

"_You will be completely transformed."_

Another clang from his staff reverberated in Zel's mind. Swirling crimson tendrils branched out from Rezo as his form shifted into nothing but extreme power. The tentacles grasped at Zelgadis, forcing him to stand still. He couldn't escape.

Electricity shot out from his binds, enveloping him. His insides felt like they were going to burst, the pain was so great. His skin began burning, as if he was set ablaze. Changes started to settle in as the boy howled in agony.

Rocks popped up from nowhere; his skin took on a bluish hue and hardened into sandpaper. He could feel his ear elongating into sharp points. Even his hair wasn't spared, becoming nothing short of wire. The transformation was complete. He was now a chimera, again.

Just as fast as they had appeared, the vestiges of Rezo's power disappeared, leaving Zelgadis as he collapsed onto his knees. His fists pounded on the ground as he knelt, weeping.

"_Damn you…DAMN YOU REZO!"_

Usually it was around this time where he would wake up, sweating and breathing hard. Yet something was different about tonight.

Zel sat there, keeled over, gasping for breath as he tried to gather enough strength to move. The tears he had cried were long dried on his unfeeling cheeks.

A soft, high-pitched voice broke his concentration.

"_Mr. Zelgadis!"_

He straightened up, disbelief etched in his brow.

"_Huh? Ame…Amelia? How…how can you be here?"_

Indeed, it was the princess, dashing up to him, in her usual traveling attire, her face teeming with happiness. She halted next to him, beaming.

Zel was nothing short of amazed. Even now, after what had just happened, she always managed to have a calming affect on him.

Bending down, she grasped his rough hand and tugged him to his feet. _"Come on Mr. Zelgadis! I have something to show you!"_

With that, they took off, Amelia dragging one very confused chimera behind her. He took note that their environment was a red miasma of sorts. Everything else had evaporated from the scene.

Suddenly they stopped, Amelia pointing at something ahead of them.

It was a mirror, full length and oval shaped, with gold trim that had delicate figures etched into it. The shrine maiden released his hand and glanced up at him.

"_Go on, take a look!"_

Something didn't seem right here, though what else did he have to lose? Sighing, Zelgadis trudged his way up to the antique, gazing at his reflection. Amelia appeared beside him.

"_What do you see, Mr. Zelgadis?"_

Sneering at his grotesque appearance, he sighed and turned his attention to his friend, self-loathing swelling up in his chest.

"_I see a monster. An ugly, horrible demon who has a bleak outlook, and who will always be shunned and scorned."_

Shaking her head, Amelia shot him a strict look.

"_That is because you're not looking with your heart."_

This wasn't something that he was expecting to hear. It completely threw the chimera off guard.

"_M-my heart!"_

The princess nodded, sighing softly. _"Yes, your heart. A mirror shows us a reflection, an outer appearance. But that's not all. In order to truly see one's self, that person has to look into the glass with their soul and accept that the person staring back at them is who they are inside."_

"_It seems logical enough…" _He wasn't too sure if what she was saying was true. After all, she could be very naïve at times. Amelia seemed to sense his doubt, for she continued.

"_You see, you won't allow yourself to look with your heart. You're afraid of what you'll see. So you jump to conclusions, saying that you're monstrous and inhuman, when in fact, you're every bit as human as I or Miss Lina. Your outer image isn't the real you, Mr. Zelgadis, it's just the illusion that you see. If you try to see it with emotion, I bet that you'll find the real you."_

Her words struck at him. And yet, his mind scolded him for wanting to believe a mere child. His heart, the subject of the matter, was saying differently. Amelia was no child. She was a young woman who happened to truly care for him. She saw past his stony exterior, and into his spirit. Zelgadis opted to listen to what his heart had to say.

Slowly, his eyes moved from the petite girl back to the smooth glass, where he received a major shock. Instead of a broody chimera with blue skin, rocks, and purple wire for hair, a human man stared back at him, with reddish-purple locks, deep blue eyes, and peach membrane for skin.

She had been right. A small smile of understanding graced his face as he turned to gaze at the wisest and most lovely person that he knew.

The little woman merely grinned up at the man she greatly adored. Her mission was accomplished. He was now looking with his heart.

_Amelia…_

"Wake UP, Zel!"

* * *

Cerulean eyes snapped open, only to find an extremely annoyed Lina Inverse glaring at him.

"By the Gods, Zelgadis, will you get up already? It's time for breakfast!"

The look she was shooting him told him that she was ready to fireball him for making her wait.

Apparently she had taken the liberty to wake his roommate, for he wasn't in the room with them. That only meant one thing. The swordsman had a head start on Lina, which was probably irritating the hell out of her. And here he was, lying in bed; keeping her from the one thing she loved the most.

"Alright, alright already! I'm awake! Go eat, Lina, before Gourry devours all the food."

She didn't need to be told twice. The sorceress peeled out of his room, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Shaking his head in amusement, Zelgadis shifted up out of bed and got dressed.

As he was shutting the door to his room, a cheery voice from behind uprooted him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Mr. Zelgadis! Did you sleep well?"

It was Amelia, also emerging from her own room to meet the gang and possibly grab some spare food before Lina and Gourry demolished the table.

Seeing her reminded him of the dream he had, which flowed in his mind. He never got to thank her, for her kindness.

Blinking in confusion, the princess took a small step forwards, concern etched onto her child-like features. "Mr. Zelgadis?"

His next move surprised both of them. In a fluid motion, Zelgadis reached out and swooped the girl in a loose embrace. The chimera was blushing furiously at his actions, yet he felt that this needed to be said and done.

"Amelia…thank you. Just…thank you."

Her face was about as red as a cherry tomato as he hugged her. Confusion settled in her bright blue eyes. "T-thank me for what, Mr. Zelgadis?"

Releasing her, he coughed in embarrassment, unable to face her, his cheeks burning to the point where his face looked purple.

"Never mind…let's go meet Lina and Gourry downstairs."

Giving off one of his characteristic half-smiles, Zelgadis turned around and began to head down the steps, leaving Amelia standing in the hallway.

He would continue his search for a cure. There was no mistake about it. However, at least he had a new reason to keep trying.

Meanwhile, Amelia took a moment to figure out what exactly she had done to receive such a reaction from the chimera.

A small smile spread across her face as she shook her head. It didn't matter what she did. What did count was that someone who was very special to her was happy. As long as he was content, so was she.

Waking from her stupor, the maiden bounded down the stairs, shouting "Hey, save some food for me, Miss Lina!"

* * *

_So, what do you think? Should I continue writing Slayers Fanfics? R&R, please! Oh, and if you're into Johnny Depp and Edward Scissorhands, check out my other story, Chains of the Past! _


End file.
